Small round shaped hearing aid batteries, sizes 10, 312, 13 and 675 are difficult for people to remove from packaging. Even young people with nimble fingers will fumble and frequently drop a hearing aid battery while trying to take one from a package or to pick it up when it is dropped.
Most people do not wear their hearing aids continuously. They remove them because hearing aids sometimes hurt their ears, or are merely annoying. Many people remove their hearing aids for periods during the day or night in order to preserve battery life. This is when the tiny batteries are dropped onto a table, the floor into rugs, or perhaps into a regular container the user keeps handy. It is then necessary to pick up a minuscule battery with two fingers, a feat not very easy, even for a young person. This physical handling of a battery can be required many times a day, for example when a hearing aid battery dies at an inconvenient time as in a restaurant, theater, visiting a friend, etc. The present invention makes replacing the dead hearing aid battery quick and simple.